Embodiments relate generally to document processing, and, in particular, to methods and apparatus related to processing of at least a portion of a document based on a document template.
As society becomes more impersonal through such wide-area media as the world-wide web, it has become desirable to formally document rules of engagement between parties providing/using services of one another. This has led to an explosion of contractual documentation (often crafted by the service provider) to which parties must formally or impliedly agree in order to avail themselves of the products and/or services covered by such contracts. The need to approve and reconfirm lengthy and frequently changing documents including End-User-License Agreements (EULAs), Terms and Conditions, and Privacy Policies often poses such an imposition on productivity that many users agree to the terms of such contracts without taking the time to read them and understand the obligations and restrictions imposed by them. Often, users are uncomfortable with this exposure, but take such risks because of the burden of having to read and understand these contracts which can be lengthy and filled with legalese that a typical user may not understand—even if they take the time to read the document in its entirety.
Thus, a need exists for methods and apparatus for processing at least a portion of a document based on a document template.